1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to archery bows and more specifically to an archery bow having a cable guard.
2. Related Art
Compound archery bows have commonly employed cable guards to assist in positioning harness string portions in use of the bow. The cable guards currently in use typically consist of a cylindrical bar connected to and extending generally perpendicularly from a riser or handle portion of an archery bow with the harness string portions slidably carried along the cylindrical bar. Typically, a plastic clip slidably carried by the cylindrical bar is used to connect the harness string portions to the cylindrical bar. The reaction forces generated by the harness string portions against the plastic clip cause the plastic clip to slide along the cylindrical bar with the attendant friction as the plastic clip slides along the cylindrical bar.
An archery bow has a cable guard with at least one guide pulley rotatably carried by the cable guard to receive at least one harness string portion and maintain the harness string portion out of a user""s way while using the bow. The archery bow has a body or riser with a handle portion and a pair of limbs. Each limb has a free end spaced from the handle portion. A separate pulley is rotatably carried adjacent the free end of each limb and at least one string is trained around the pulleys and has a draw string portion and at least one harness string portion. The harness string portion is trained around at least a portion of a guide pulley, and if more than one harness string portion is provided, then each harness string portion may be trained around a separate guide pulley to maintain the harness string portions separate from each other and to maintain each harness string portion in a laterally spaced relation from the drawstring portion.
Some objects, features and advantages of the preferred embodiments include, but are not limited to, keeping the harness string portions from interfering with the drawstring and a user of the bow, maintaining the harness string portions separate from one another, reducing wear of the harness strings, reducing friction and side loading of the strings to improve the efficiency of the bow and increase the arrow speed, and providing for adjustment of the cable guard to allow a user to quickly tune the bow to a desired setting.